Sunset East Wiki
Welcome to the Sunset East Wiki The official wiki of Sunset East, an original comic series by Tyler Hartman. I made this wiki to serve as a easily accessible database for all of the characters, places and events in the world of Sunset East. Hopefully this project will pick up enough steam that I'm not the only one using it. Also, just to protect myself, all of the content on this wiki is copyrighted original content, created by myself, Ronald Tyler Hartman. If anyone tries to steal my ideas and pass them off as their own, I will hunt you down and mount your head on a fucking spear. Thanks. ''-R. Tyler Hartman, 6/15/12'' About Sunset East Sunset East is an action/adventure fantasy. The story follows a young man named Wraith von'Faer, a wandering sellsword with a dark past and a horrible curse. Set in a world where the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, the land's residents are confined to the Province of Phaedyssia due to extreme weather conditions in nearly every direction. The common people believe that the Promised Land, simply referred to as "The Land Beyond the Sunset", lies in the far east, past an enormous ice shelf that divides the entire planet in half. And a mystical particle in the atmosphere called Ven keeps the world turning, and giving its residents powers beyond their wildest dreams. When the world was young, fearsome, bloodthristy creatures called the Daemonus roamed Phaedyssia. When the first men, called the Synnkosi, travelled south, looking for fertile land after the First Great Ice Age ravaged their lands, they discovered Phaedyssia, and the Daemonus along with it. During the War for the Land, they discovered a particle in the air called Ven, which responded to human thought patterns, and could be manipulated by the mind given enough training. Using this Ven via a technique they called "Fuus", they drove the Daemonus from the land, sealing them forever within The Rift. Many thousands of years have passed since the War for the Land, and Ven has shaped Phaedyssia into a much different place. It has fueled industry, sparked wars, and even disappeared for a period of time. It has been near 400 years since Ven was re-discovered by Phaedyssia, and is still not entirely accepted by the common people. But with the return of Ven has also come the return of the Daemonus, a fact to which the common people have remained ignorant. But not the Fulmen. Fulmen, the second-generation Fuus-users, fight for justice and equal rights from what remains of the oppressive New Kingdom of Aerugo, all while defending the land from the Brotherhoods, groups of rogue Fulmen outlaws who refuse to submit to the laws of The Council. Despite their duty, there is little love for the Fulmen, as the common people are still wary of their strange powers. But as the long forgotten Daemonus are returning, facing the apex of the worst Great Solstice the world has seen in thousands of years, they'll need the Fulmen more than they know. Latest activity Category:Browse